


Spring Festival

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gay, M/M, Seasonal, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: With the new spring festival, Alfonse finds himself conflicted with the sudden arrival of new heroes. However his dear lover and former ally finds himself to be one of those heroes, even with the current conflict Embla and Askr face.





	Spring Festival

Shouts and cheers of children filled the castle courtyard as hundreds of kids across the kingdom enjoyed the spring festival. Selected heroes dressed in proper attire helped to manage the amount of kids, and the designated events they were assigned to host.

Sharena having the most fun as she herded a large group of kids and made sure to have an even higher amount of bubbly energy. Anna capitalizing and counting how much we earned by hosting this festival. And the summoner bringing their own traditions from their world and making this year even more unique.

However, what made this year different than the last was the inclusion of someone that I hadn’t expected to join the festival. Zacharias and Princess Veronica joined the spring festival alongside other heroes, and they were even dressed in outfits that matched the rest of us.

The atmosphere was awkward between me and Zacharias, but for some odd reason he seemed to have some slight enjoyment from the festival. He would talk to children, mingled with the other heroes, and made light conversation with Sharea, who in turn looked as if she had frozen to the spot.

While I was spacing off, Zacharias approached me. He didn’t say a word, just simply looked down at me. Immediately I found myself full of anxiety, playing with the skin on my wrists and trying not to look at him.

“I didn’t realize there would be so many kids, you must have had a good couple years in past festivals to encourage so many to make the commitment.” He played with the ears of his costume that slightly bent down.

Before I could respond, a kid pulled us along to an event that Lucina and Camilla were hosting. Painting eggs, a tradition we’ve kept for awhile during the spring festival. Hundreds of children sat at tables and played with the paint and brushes for their eggs. The kids encouraged us to participate, and so we sat down and painted with the others.

Unintentionally, we sat very close to each other on the small end of the table, our legs placed against each other. Strangely, Zacharias had a smile on his face, completely content with painting. His design was quite detailed, having small images of rabbits and flowers in a field of vast grass. Meanwhile, my design was just different shapes and colors.

“You’re quite talented in art, I’m surprised this is my first time seeing your skill.” I said with a slight smile on my face.

“Truly I’ve just been painting what my heart felt was right, I didn’t know I was capable of such a thing either,” Zacharias said, facing me and moving his eyes to my egg. “You’re not too bad yourself, I’m impressed with your style.”

My heart felt heavy then, along with the flushing of my face. While me and Zacharias had a past where such compliments were normal, it had been awhile since we talked with such comfort and ease. With the event over, it was time for lunch.

Recent heroes such as Prince Leo and his maids helped to cater this festival, though we made sure to keep a close eye of Felicia. We had large blankets scattered around the field as groups of kids ate and played games with one another. Sitting against a lone tree I could feel the soft spring breeze, along with the sweet scent of flowers filtering through the air.

But then the peace was then cut short by Zacharias with a picnic basket in hand, along with a plaid styled blanket in the other.

“Would you care to eat with me? I made sure to ask Leo himself for his signature sandwiches,” Zacharias said, already sitting down without my approval.

He placed the blanket out and opened up the basket to reveal the aroma of a selection of sandwiches. Taking one in a napkin, he handed it to me and patted a spot next to him for me to sit. 

“You sure aren’t as mysterious and threatening as usual,” I said while taking a seat next to him, crossing my legs.

“It’s not a crime to want to enjoy a festival, and I get to enjoy it alongside the people I’ve been away from for so long,” He talked as if it was nothing, acting like the conflict wasn’t a conflict to begin with. “I have my reasons for my distance, but for today I just want to relax and take the time to make up for what I’ve lost.”

Two rabbits then jumped out from a bush, their ears twitching while their eyes stared at us. Then like the wind they breezed past us, continuing on with their lives. 

“Then I’m glad to have you here, for however long that is,” I placed my hand on his, and he gripped it tight.

In unison we slowly leaned in, our faces barely a part. With closing my eyes, I dreamed of this same sensation that I’ve missed for so long. However my lips weren’t met with his, a soft popping between our close lips. 

Bubbles flew through the air and against the wind, Sharena led an army of kids to blow bubbles all together in a large circle, the floating soap bubbles reflecting the shining of the sun and emerald color of the grass.

Zacharias let out loud laughing, finding the moment to be very funny even though there was a pout on my face. I did however miss this feeling of enjoying days like this with him, we used to celebrate festivals year round and never missed the opportunity to be in each others company.

“Come with me, I have something to show you,” Zacharias said, standing and holding his hand out towards me.

Taking it, he pulled me up as if it was nothing, making clear that he has grown in strength. He held onto my hand however, intertwining our fingers and pulling me along to wherever he had set his mind to go.

He was quiet, but that was always usual. He ended up taking me outside of the castle, up to the hill tops of Askr. The fields all danced along the wind, the grass swaying to the motion of the breeze.

The hills and field all blanketed in flowers and dandelions that flew from the wind and created a symphony of nature. His grip on my hand tightened, staring at his eyes, I could see the same shine in them that had me fall for him years past.

“This is my favorite time of the year in Askr, it’s such a beautiful sight to experience. In fact, I remember meeting you here when we were much younger,” He laughed to himself and looked up to the fluffy clouds. “You had scraped your knee and were crying, and I offered to carry you home.

“Don’t remind me, I was so weak and frail back then,” I laughed and could feel the heat between our hands. “But I do remember that day quite well.”

Zacharias let go of my hand and picked a flower from the ground, and then placing it in my hair. Then cupping my cheeks, he slowly leaned in and placed his lips against mine. My breath was entirely taken away, and everything felt perfect in such a short time.

“I know I have a lot to explain, and I know that there will be times in the future where I have to oppose you. Just know that I have no intention of hurting you, and one day I swear to be back at your side,” Zacharias said while placing my hand on his cheek as he leaned in to it.

Small tears could be seen falling slowly from his eyes, Zacharias then kissing my hand and holding it close to his cheek as if I were going to disappear.

In a quick motion, I wrapped my arms around him and knocked him to the ground, our bodies intertwining and rolling down the hill. Zacharias landed on his back and I hovered about him his body between my legs.

“I promise to fight for you, I promise to fight whatever it is that holds us back from one another. One day I’ll free you from this chain, and when that time comes we can truly be free and then I can dedicate myself to just you.” 

“That sounds like a marriage proposal,” Zacharias said while sitting up and kissing me once again, pulling my collar as to deepen our kiss. “Though I wouldn’t mind a proper proposal once everything is solved.”

We laughed together, enjoying this nice moment that we wished would both stay forever. My heart being more open than it has in a long while, yet I couldn’t stop the feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time I felt such a thing.

Trying to stand up, I felt a sharp pain in my leg. Wincing, Zacharias sat up fully and inspected my leg. He identified it as a small sprain, and it became difficult to stand on it let alone use my leg.

In a quick motion, Zacharias picked me up bridal style, careful to not put any strain on my leg. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I stared up to the stoic man that I’ve now fallen in love with yet again.

The trip back to the castle felt like years, a slow process of which Zacharias and I retold and recalled many memories of our past. His hard yet soothing voice putting me to ease, almost completely erasing the pain in my leg.

This moment in the sun, along with the breeze, the flowers, it was a moment for us. This time and space belonging to two boys who have lost so much time that this lone moment couldn’t make up all the time past, but was a pretty close start.

He never loosened his grip, and as we made it back to the castle he took me to my room. A room that he was all to familiar with from so many past years. Placing me softly onto my bed, he helped to undress me and put me into more casual outfitting, and then he followed suit.

“Should I go fetch my sister or another hero to heal you?” Zacharias asked and slowly made his way back to the door.

Grabbing his wrist, I pulled him back towards me. He sat on the side of the bed facing me, holding my hand and then brushing my cheek with his free hand.

“Just stay with me for awhile, I could use the company,” He then laid down beside me, then I positioned myself to lay against his chest. “I want to be selfish and let this moment to last for as long as possible.”

“Okay, I’ll stay here for as long as I can,” He wrapped his arms around me, and slowed his breathing as I could tell he would soon fall asleep.

For the lone moments of my consciousness, I memorized the rhythm of his breathing, and took in the heat that resonated from him. Finding myself completely relaxed, and surely thankful for this day of festivity and celebration that brought us together.


End file.
